Patience
"Patience" is the 1st episode of Dead of Summer. Summary Camp Stillwater is about to reopen after being closed down for years. Deb, the new owner, has thrown her heart, soul and life savings into renovating the camp she loved as a child. She isn’t the only one excited to return as six former campers — Alex, Jessie, Cricket, Joel, Blair and Blotter — join her as counselors hoping to experience the freedom that camp brings now that they are older. Not part of the old crew, Amy is not just new to Camp Stillwater, but to camp in general. While Amy tries her best to fit in with the already tight group, Drew is content to be left alone. As everyone settles in and prepares for the campers' arrival, Amy is the first to get a feeling that something is not right with this idyllic summer camp. Plot 'Teaser' Lake Stillwater, Wisconsin 1871 The tall man is playing a discordant note on his piano slightly turning his head as he presses the piano keys inside his candle lit cabin at night. Crickets chirp as seven bearded men with rifles and torches whisper as they run towards the cabin. Four of the men break into the cabin with one of them pointing his rifle at the tall man while he continues playing the piano. "That's him!", they shout to one another while walking towards the tall man. "Get his hands!" one of them says while trying to restrain the tall man while he struggles to continue playing the piano. Three men with rifles and torches stayed outside guarding the cabin. Inside the cabin the men scream, "What did you do to them? Where are they?" Bodies are seen floating face down in Lake Stillwater. The tall man strains his face as he continues struggling to play the piano as the men try to restrain him. More bodies float atop of the lake. The tall man continues playing his piano pressing hard on the keys as almost holding on as the men grab his hands. A man and a female float face down in the lake. The tall man continues playing the piano straining his face hard as he struggles with everyone. Even more bodies are floating on the lake. The tall man continues to struggle as he is looking up until he gives up, and is pulled away as his hands were pressing the piano. We see a panoramic view of all bodies in the lake, and bloody red water starts to gurgle to the top. DEAD OF SUMMER 'Act I' Summer, 1989 3 Days 'Til Camp Opens The night turns to morning in Lake Stillwater. "Miss You Much" by Janet Jackson plays in the background of Camp Stillwater. Amy is walking towards the bus when Joel startles her. Alex, Jason, Blair and Cricket show up and introduce themselves to Amy. 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' Trivia *The title of this episode is derived from the song of the same name by Guns N' Roses. *"Lullaby" by The Cure can be heard in the background during the first Lake Stillwater scene. Continuity Errors Production *The title of this episode was officially confirmed by Freeform on May 19, 2016.An Unforgettable Summer Kicks Off in the Series Premiere of ‘Dead of Summer’ on June 28, by Freeform, May 19, 2016. The original title of this episode was "Like a Prayer", but it was renamed for unknown reasons.[[Freeform] 2016 Upfronts], by Freeform, April 7, 2016. *Shooting for this episode took place in various Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada locations between March 21, 2016 and April 8, 2016.NEW SERIES: Eddie Kitsis & Adam Horowitz’s DEAD OF SUMMER With Elizabeth Mitchell & Elizabeth Lail Starts Filming by YVRShoots.com, March 21, 2016. There was a two week hiatus between production for this episode and production for the second episode.YVRShoots Tweet Reception 'Ratings' This episode received mixed reviews and was watched by 0.63 million viewers, scoring a 0.23 rating in the 18-49 demographic, ranking twenty-fifth in its time-slot.SHOWBUZZDAILY's Top 150 Tuesday Cable Originals & Network Finals: 6.28.16 'Reviews' This episode received mixed reviews from television critics. *The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 50% approval rating, with an average rating of 5.6 out of 10, based on 12 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Dead of Summer sets a spooky stage for a silly period creepfest, but its lack of actual scares adds up to an altogether underwhelming experience."Dead of Summer: Season 1 (2016), RottenTomatoes.com. *Molly Freeman of ScreenRant gave the series premiere a positive review stating, "While the premise of Dead of Summer sounds familiar to any horror movie fan, the show benefits from not being directly tied to an existing horror franchise since it won't suffer for being compared to movies beloved by generations."Dead of Summer Series Premiere Review: Entertaining Teen Horror TV by Molly Freeman, June 28, 2016, ScreenRant.com. *Sonia Saraiya of Variety wrote a mixed review: "Dead of Summer makes for a schlocky hour that never quite gets boring. At the very least, while escaping the dog days of summer inside with the air-conditioning, there's plenty of fun to be had in laughing at how bad it is."[http://variety.com/2016/tv/reviews/dead-of-summer-review-freeform-1201805111/ by Sonia Saraiya, June 28, 2016, Variety.com. *Alex McGown of The A.V. Club gave the first episode a C rating, stating "Its story is so clunky, and characters so wafer-thin, it all but evaporates into a haze of trite jump-scare beats and hoary teen tropes."Dead of Summer's cartoonish hackwork puts the "camp" in "summer-camp horror" by Alex McGown, June 28, 2016, AVClub.com. *Dan Fienberg of The Hollywood Reporter gave a more negative review: "Dead of Summer is just run-of-the-mill unintentionally bad -- a mishmash of genres and structures and stock characters that maybe aspires to something original and falls flat."'Dead of Summer': TV Review by Dan Fienberg, June 28, 2016, HollywoodReporter.com. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 04.png Promo 101 05.png Promo 101 06.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 08.png Promo 101 09.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 101 13.png Promo 101 14.png Promo 101 15.png Promo 101 16.png Promo 101 17.png Promo 101 18.png Promo 101 19.png Promo 101 20.png Promo 101 21.png Promo 101 22.png Promo 101 23.png Promo 101 24.png Promo 101 25.png Promo 101 26.png Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 29.png Promo 101 30.png Promo 101 31.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 33.png Promo 101 34.png Promo 101 35.png Promo 101 36.png Promo 101 37.png Promo 101 38.png Promo 101 39.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 41.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 43.png Promo 101 44.png Promo 101 45.png Promo 101 46.png Promo 101 47.png Promo 101 48.png Promo 101 49.png Promo 101 50.png Promo 101 51.png Promo 101 52.png Promo 101 53.png Promo 101 54.png Promo 101 55.png Promo 101 56.png Promo 101 57.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 59.png Promo 101 60.png Promo 101 61.png BTS 101 01.png BTS 101 02.png BTS 101 03.png BTS 101 04.png BTS 101 05.png BTS 101 06.png BTS 101 07.png BTS 101 08.png BTS 101 09.png BTS 101 10.png BTS 101 11.png BTS 101 12.png BTS 101 13.png BTS 101 14.png BTS 101 15.png BTS 101 16.png BTS 101 17.png BTS 101 18.png BTS 101 19.png BTS 101 20.png BTS 101 21.png BTS 101 22.png BTS 101 23.png BTS 101 24.png BTS 101 25.png BTS 101 26.png BTS 101 27.png BTS 101 28.png BTS 101 29.png BTS 101 30.png BTS 101 31.png BTS 101 32.png BTS 101 33.png BTS 101 34.png BTS 101 35.png BTS 101 36.png BTS 101 37.png BTS 101 38.png BTS 101 39.png BTS 101 40.png BTS 101 41.png BTS 101 42.png BTS 101 43.png BTS 101 44.png BTS 101 45.png BTS 101 46.png BTS 101 47.png BTS 101 48.png BTS 101 49.png BTS 101 50.png BTS 101 51.png BTS 101 52.png BTS 101 53.png BTS 101 54.png BTS 101 55.png BTS 101 56.png BTS 101 57.png BTS 101 58.png BTS 101 59.png BTS 101 60.png BTS 101 61.png BTS 101 62.png BTS 101 63.png BTS 101 64.png BTS 101 65.png BTS 101 66.png BTS 101 67.png BTS 101 68.png BTS 101 69.png BTS 101 70.png BTS 101 71.png BTS 101 72.png BTS 101 73.png BTS 101 74.png BTS 101 75.png BTS 101 76.png BTS 101 77.png BTS 101 78.png BTS 101 79.png BTS 101 80.png BTS 101 81.png BTS 101 82.png BTS 101 83.png BTS 101 84.png BTS 101 85.png BTS 101 86.png BTS 101 87.png BTS 101 88.png BTS 101 89.png BTS 101 90.png BTS 101 91.png BTS 101 92.png BTS 101 93.png BTS 101 94.png BTS 101 95.png BTS 101 96.png BTS 101 97.png BTS 101 98.png BTS 101 99.png BTS 101 100.png Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 1 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 2 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 3 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 4 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 5 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 6 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 7 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 8 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 9 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 10 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 11 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Sneak Peek 12 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Behind the Scenes 1 External Links *Press Release References fr:1x01 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Amy-Centric